


a jig in plaited time

by TheYesterdayShow



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety Attacks, Awkward Crush, Background Relationships, Black Friday, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders has Intrusive Thoughts, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, M/M, Royality is very much in the bg, Shopping Malls, Social Anxiety, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Texting, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:55:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28301946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYesterdayShow/pseuds/TheYesterdayShow
Summary: Why was Remus at the mall?That was a simple question, with a just as simple answer. He was at the mall for a suit and tie, one he needed for his brother’s wedding. It needed to be “salmon” or whatever, with a blue tie.A much less simple answer was to the next question.Why was Remus at the mall on Black Friday?
Relationships: Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44
Collections: Sanders Sides 2020 Gift Exchange





	a jig in plaited time

**Author's Note:**

> This was a gift for @under-the-pale-moonlight over on tumblr for the Sanders Sides Gift Exchange! I had a lot of fun writing it, hope you enjoy!
> 
> cw: intrusive thoughts, anxiety attack, mannequins, mentions of food

Why was Remus at the mall?

That was a simple question, with a just as simple answer. He was at the mall for a suit and tie, one he needed for his brother’s wedding. It needed to be “salmon” or whatever, with a blue tie.

A much less simple answer was to the next question.

Why was Remus at the mall on Black Friday?

In all honesty, Remus hadn’t known about Black Friday until he arrived. He hadn’t really had a good feeling about it on the way here, but he’d paid no mind to his instincts. He didn’t often have a good feeling about anything. There had been far too many cars for this time of morning on a weekday. What had really tipped him off, though, was the huge sign in the window of Nordstrom’s.

_‘BLACK FRIDAY SALE!’_

Even at that point he wasn’t entirely sure what that meant. It became far more clear when he entered the building to find it absolutely packed. Well, there could be an upside to this. Maybe there would be a sale on the suit he needed.

Remus hadn’t been this close to someone since he was in the womb, and he could not say that he was very comfortable with it. Remus didn’t care much for close spaces and touching people, he hadn’t since middle school. It just made him feel sort of icky.

As soon as possible, he ducked out of Nordstrom’s, only to find that the rest of the mall was in a similar condition. JC Penney actually looked worse. Normally when Remus was feeling overwhelmed, he’d sidle into Hot Topic or somewhere else with obnoxiously loud music. By drowning his feelings in the noise, he generally was able to recollect himself. The mall was certainly loud, but not in a good way at all. Even if he tried to find someplace with music, he wouldn’t be able to enjoy it with all these people.

Remus was stressed. But he needed this suit, seeing as his brother’s wedding was literally tomorrow. Why did he leave it this late? Well, Remus knew he was nothing if not a master procrastinator. He also knew he couldn’t be the only one.

Remus waded his way through the crowd to a relatively people-free corner and wiggled his phone out of the pockets of his definitely too-small jeans (not that he’d admit they were too small out loud—his brother had told him they were on every occasion he wore them) and texted the wedding group chat.

_Remus: hey im at the mall. anything yall need?_

_Robro: Why are you at the mall on black friday?_

_Patty-Cake: ooh can you get me a pair of sunglasses? Mine broke last week_

_Remus: sure. stuff for wedding?_

_Robro: idk. Let me ask mom_

Remus shoved his phone back in his pocket, then extracted it again as it buzzed a moment later.

_Robro: Yeah mom says get some classy decor or something_

_Ant: I don’t think remus knows what classy means_

_Remus: shut up i got this_

_Toby: wait what’s going on? It’s like 10am why are you all awake_

_Robro: idk if you knew this tobes but I’m getting married tomorrow_

_Toby: shut up man_

_Ant: even Remy knows_

_Sleep: even i know loser_

_Remus: toby do u need help_

_Toby: I hate it heeere_

_Patty-Cake: Aw Toby that isn’t very nice! And good morning everyone!_

_Robro: hello sunshine!! <3_

_Sleep: i need you both to not start that_

_Remus: get a room dorks_

Okay, classy decor. Sunglasses for the groom. Pink suit. Blue tie. Probably some dress shoes. A wedding present. Dress socks too. Did Remus need to have a tie pin? He’d ask later. Napkins, definitely. No one ever had enough napkins at events. Did he need to have a pocket handkerchief?

Remus checked the list of what his suit needed that Roman had sent him a month or two ago. Yes, a blue pocket square. This was a lot.

Remus swallowed back his sudden panic and took a few deep breaths, jamming his still-buzzing phone back into his pocket. He could do this. Sunglasses first, there was a Sunglasses Hut within eyesight. All he had to do was fight through the crowd.

He reached the kiosk with few incidents and surveyed the sleek glasses for five minutes before seeing a pair that were shaped like a cartoon frog. Patton would love those. And if he didn’t, then Remus just got a neat pair of sunglasses! He purchased the glasses and moved on to the next place to conquer.

-

By the time Remus was back at Nordstrom’s, he was completely out of energy. Nordstrom’s had two levels, and so much stuff, and so many people. He still had to get the suit and socks, and the wedding present. Maybe it seemed like he hadn’t done much, but he had actually done a lot, considering how busy the mall was. He’d barely escaped a fistfight outside of the electronics store. The fact that he’d been able to get shoes and so-called 'classy decor’ and napkins? Remus was pretty proud, all things considered.

Nordstrom’s was even busier than when he left, which was certainly distressing. Remus couldn’t even see any clothes. Was that a mannequin or a really tall lady? Was that the escalator, or a bunch of people climbing on top of each other?

_What if I set off a bomb right here? Would the whole tower fall down, the ones on top not actually hurt until they hit the ground?_

Remus shook off the intrusive thought. This was getting bad. It was already almost one—that meant that not only was he stressed, but he was getting hungry. His thoughts would continue to devolve until he got out of here and got some food.

_I could eat that man! That would certainly clear the place out, and I’m sure he’s delicious!_

Remus groaned. He needed to sit down, but there were no seats free anywhere. He hefted his bags higher on his shoulders and forged on. He had to get this suit, or else the wedding would be ruined. The man in question (who was fairly attractive) bumped him, and Remus had to close his eyes to fight his brain. This was getting out of hand.

There was a little square cut out in the wall where a headless mannequin stood, no doubt showing off the latest in boys’ fashion. Remus ducked between its legs and pushed his back up against the wall, knees drawn up close to his chest. He pulled out his phone with some difficulty.

_Remus: hey so ro does my suit need a tie pin_

_Robro: Don’t worry abt it, mom got matching tie pins for everyone_

_Sleep: ree babes are you buying ur suit now?_

_Remus: shut up_

_Sleep: on black friday?_

_Remus: no_

_Ant: did you even know it was black friday_

_Remus: …_

_Toby: wait the wedding is tmrrw_

_Robro: Believe me tobias I’m aware_

_Remus: yah ik im not buying the whole suit just shoes_

_Robro: Good I almost had a heart attack, you almost certainly wouldn’t be able to find one_

Now truly panicking, Remus dropped his phone onto his stomach and buried his fists in his hair. How was he supposed to find a salmon suit and a blue tie, as well as nice socks? Plus a wedding present? Especially in this crowd, when he had no clue where to even look for a suit. And he still had to go to the party tonight, then the wedding tomorrow, and it was so loud. Everyone was yelling over each other, and Remus couldn’t even hear his own thoughts—except the bad ones. Why did he have to put this off so long? He needed out, he wasn’t going to be able to get any of the stuff, he was going to ruin the wedding, like he ruined everything—

“Hello, may I help you?”

Remus looked up—at least, as up as he could look, with a mannequin just above him—to see a bespectacled store clerk looking down at him. 'Logan’, his nametag read.

Remus opened his mouth, then closed it again before a string of curses could come out. He really wasn’t doing well. There was just too much, too much everything.

“Is there anything I can help you find?” Logan asked, his voice rumbling a bit—or maybe it was the thunder of people in the shop. Whatever it was, it made Remus’s stomach drop a little.

“Um, uh, pink!” If Remus had any shame, he would have slapped his own face. As it was, he started trying to pantomime a suit while stuck in a tiny hollow in the wall. Logan watched kindly, his face not betraying the disgust he was probably feeling.

“Pink what? Shirt?” Logan guessed. Remus shook his head, running his hands down his legs. Pants too, pants too.

“Pink … coat? Shorts? Pants?”

Remus traced back over his arms, almost crying. Here he was, bothering this poor clerk with his stupid non-verbal self.

“A pink suit?”

Remus jumped for joy, hitting his head on the crotch of the mannequin, instantly shuddering at the thoughts that flooded into his head. Logan held out a hand, and Remus took it, allowing himself to be pulled out of the wall.

“I can direct you to the suit section, right this way.”

Remus let himself be led by Logan, who occasionally looked back to make sure he was still there. The man had a curly mop of dark hair, and was slightly shorter than he was—not that it was a problem. Or anything important. Remus wasn’t looking for a date. He was inconveniencing a store clerk on Black Friday. Although, he did need a plus one for the wedding… .

No, it was out of the question. He didn’t even know this man. Roman would be upset if he ruined the wedding even more by showing up with some rando who would probably jump in the wedding cake or spill food all over the nice tablecloths or turn out to be really ugly because he was just wearing a mask made of someone else’s face.

“Here is where the suits are. Do you need anything else?”

Remus stared at him, his mouth opening and shutting a few times. He wanted to say something stupid, like _yeah, I need those eyes in my life_ , or something far more obscene, but he was okay. He could do this. He could survive peopling.

Logan gave him a sympathetic smile. “I can help you find the right suit, if that’s what you require.”

Before he could stop himself, Remus was nodding. He let Logan pull him past a crying couple and two arguing families to a rack of suit coats that were red.

“Will these suffice?” the clerk asked, gesturing at them. Remus frowned. They weren’t pink. Was the man messing with him? Seeing his look, Logan checked the tag and groaned. “Apologies, I’m colorblind. I could have sworn these were pink. Hopefully the last customer who I pointed this way was not upset.”

That was a joke, right? Remus almost laughed, but knew if he did he would start crying. Logan led him through the crowd with seemingly unending patience, occasionally smiling gently at him. Remus felt his heartrate spike every time one of those smiles was sent his way, but for a reason completely unrelated to the overpowering noise and crowd.

Logan found him a probably very nice pink suit—Remus wasn’t really looking at it. Then Logan was kind enough to let him into an employee restroom to try it on, seeing as the dressing rooms had a line that ran all the way to the front doors. It fit nicely, tight (though not as tight as his jeans) and sleek, accompanied with a blue tie that Logan had found while he was changing.

“That looks very sharp on you, sir,” Logan informed him, as Remus blushed.

“Remus,” he blurted out. Logan raised his eyebrows.

“After the character in Roman mythology?” asked Logan, his tone betraying something like excitement. Remus nodded, then looked down at the tie.

“We—didn’t look at—at ties yet,” he stammered, trying to make his voice work. “Where—?”

“Ah, it happens to be one of mine,” Logan said. For the first time, he looked a little uncomfortable. “I keep one in my locker for emergencies, and I thought it would look nice on—it would look nice. With the suit.”

Remus finally found the courage to smile back. “Thanks, Specs. Uh, sorry for taking up so much of your time. I’ll just buy this, it’s dope.”

“Oh no, I do not at all mind assisting you,” Logan said quickly. “At least I don’t have to deal with … whatever is going on.”

“You could assist me by being my date!”

Logan stared.

Remus clapped a hand over his mouth.

“… What?”

“Nothing, nothing nothing,” said Remus. “I just—um—you need to get your tie back right? And I—if you let me, of course—I could just wear it, save money and all that, and you could come and then take it home so that I don’t steal it or whatever?” He scrunched his eyes up, turning away so as to catch no sight of Logan rejecting him. Why did he have to say that? The noise pressed down on him again; despite still being in the staff restroom, it was almost too loud to bear.

“Wear it … where?”

Remus would already be curled up on the floor were it not for the very un-purchased suit he was currently wearing. “Um, my brother’s wedding tomorrow?” he chanced, hands clenched over his eyes.

The utter disbelief in Logan’s voice was clear as a bell. “You are buying a suit … for a wedding . . . that is tomorrow. On Black Friday, of all days.”

Tears choked Remus’s throat. “Y-yeah, I’m really bad at planning.” Why was he even asking this cute clerk out anyway? Just because Roman kept teasing him for not having a date to the wedding? Or did he actually have a crush on Logan?

He searched his feelings briefly, and found almost instantly that he for sure had a crush. Okay, that was a lot to deal with right now. They had just met! It was just … the way he smiled at him, the way he didn’t abandon him even though he’d been having a panic attack for about an hour at this point, how gentle and kind he was. Not to mention how put-together he was. And his hair? That was just hot.

Now though, just seconds after realizing he liked Logan, the guy was going to reject him because he had run his stupid mouth. Remus cringed. The silence had gone on for far too long.

“Well, I expect you to pick me up an hour before the event begins. I do not currently have my own means of transportation. You are quite fortunate that I do not work tomorrow.”

Wait.

What?

“You—you really—?” Remus’s voice broke. He jumped as Logan lay a warm hand over his own, which were still pressed into his eyes.

“Of course,” Logan said kindly. “I know very little about you, but I rather feel that—and no offense meant—you will be distressed at such a large event as a wedding. I would love to continue to assist you.” He coughed, then added, “Also, the streak in your hair is very attractive.”

Remus almost sighed in relief. This was okay. He let Logan pull his hands away from his face, then ran a sleeve over his eyes and nose. Logan froze.

“Well, now you have to buy that suit,” Logan said. As an aside, he muttered, “At least it looks good on you.”

“Aw, Lo, you think I look hot?” Remus asked shakily, managing a smile. “What about my jeans? Think I look good in tight clothes?”

Logan turned away, unfortunately letting go of Remus’s hands, the tips of his ears turning pink. “Are you always this insufferable?”

Remus slung an arm around his shoulder. “Yep! And you’re stuck with me for a whole date!”

Logan pushed his glasses up his nose. “If it doesn’t work out, we can just pretend we never met, if you like. We will both move on with our lives. There is no obligation that comes with this date, we are both free to back out at any time.”

Remus quickly retracted his arm from Logan’s shoulder, then nodded. That made sense. He did like Logan, and he didn’t want to upset him. Shameless flirting was definitely on the table, though.

“When’s your lunch break?” Remus asked, as casually as possible. Logan snorted.

“I only have a twenty minute lunch today, they don’t want me to leave them without as much help as possible.” Logan went to open the door and exit the restroom, then glanced back. “One o'clock. I plan on getting a sandwich at the Subway in the hall outside of the store. It would be wonderful if someone would wait in line for me and order me an Italian BMT and a bag of potato chips, so that I am not late in returning.”

Remus grinned. Easy-peasy, and just like that he would get to spend some time with Logan before the wedding.

Logan made to leave, but Remus grabbed his arm. “One sec, hot stuff,” he said, butterflies racing through his stomach at Logan’s blush, “not to bother you any more or anything, but do you have any suggestions for a wedding present?”

The utter disbelief on Logan’s face completely wiped out any blush that had been there. “The wedding is tomorrow, Remus.”

Remus’s breath caught. Logan said his name. It sounded so beautiful coming from him. If a heavenly chorus had been singing around him at that moment, it would have been dull compared to Logan saying his name.

Logan sighed. “Of course I have some ideas. Do you need anything else?”

Remus pulled himself together, then grabbed his phone from the pile of his clothes on the floor. He checked the list, ignoring the notifications from the group chat.

“Uh, yeah. A pocket square to match the tie, and some nice socks.”

“That’s doable. Tell me about your brother and his partner while we find those items. Perhaps you and I can put together an ideal gift.” Logan stepped out of the restroom to give Remus privacy while he changed back into his clothes. Remus shucked the suit off as quickly as possible. All the intense stimulation had blurred into the background, Logan being the only buzz he needed to keep going.

Remus didn’t often have a good feeling about anything, but this? Oh yeah, there was definitely something good here.


End file.
